Happily Never After
by SalteD
Summary: A MAMRN it's the end result of taking my english hw, changing the names to Digimon peeps, and stuff...


Happily Never After

By: Sailor_Musashi

Author's note: This was originally started for a Digimon fanfic…at first, it was a Matt and Sora romance, then turned out to be a Matt and Mimi romance, then Joe and Mimi, and now it's back to a Matt and Mimi romance. There are some funky parts in it that I didn't see cuz this was then used for a english project, so I changed the characters and stuff. So it's prob a bit weird. (I dunno why it turned out to be a MAMRN cuz I'm a IAM believer…o well.)

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me (blah blah blah) it belongs to Toei Animation, Saban and other companies. Don't steal this fic and call it as your own… (Acting like a spoiled brat) it's MINE! All mine! No! Don't take it! I'm gonna tell mommy! MOMMY  
!!! Sorry…now that I got that outta my system, on to the fic.

****************************************************************************************************

The sun shone brightly over head in its midday position. Tai's face burned red as he punched Matt in the arm. Matt's blue eyes turned fierce as he turned around, and punched Tai in the eye. Tai tripped Matt, and as he fell to the floor, he grabbed Tai, pulling him down with him.

"Stop it! I can't stand it anymore!" Sora shouted. Tai folded his arms across his chest. Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets, and silently stalked away. He sat, leaning on the base of a tree trunk. Mimi glanced shyly over to where Matt was sitting, but quickly turned away.

"I gotta go." Mimi said quickly, and left.

'I wish I wasn't like this. But it's just that there's pain hiding in every corner. It's following me everywhere I go. Haunting my every move. Never letting me be able to breathe. If you think that in the end, all the pain and agony goes away well, you're wrong. Pain and agony will never leave you…not even when you're long gone from this place. Life isn't a fairy tale, so get used to it. No one ever lives happily ever after.' Matt thought to himself.

'I just don't know…don't know…don't know…' The same words, over and over again. Matt angrily covered his ears, trying to block out the words that kept on repeating…over and over again.

"What's wrong? It's because of me isn't it? You hate me!" T.K., Matt's younger brother started to cry.

"N-no! I'm sorry. I-It's just that…that…it…uh…It's no you." Matt said nervously. T.K. sniffled.

"You promise?" T.K. asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Matt answered.

"Are we going home?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah…but wait a sec. I have to go visit someone first." Matt said.

"Okay." T.K. rubbed his eyes. Matt and T.K. entered a store. The air conditioner buzzed loudly.

"Matt, that you?" A voice asked.

"Hey!" Matt smiled.

"Have you ever gotten a name at the orphanage?" Matt asked.

"Not really, but people call me Gin anyway." The guy said, pushing back some light bluish hair out of his eyes.

"The usual?" Gin asked.

"Candy rose…yeah…gimme two." Matt's mind went instantly to Mimi.

"Jupiter to Matt. Jupiter to Matt. Here are your roses. Here are your roses." Gin said.

"Huh? Oh thanks." Matt said as he took the roses.

"I want some candy too!" T.K. said. Gin dumped some jujubes into a bag, and handed them to T.K.. T.K. took one, ate it, and smiled.

"You know what?" Gin asked.

"What?"

"The most business that I ever got was when you would come in with a ton of girls. They'd go 'Aww you're so cute' and buy a whole rack of candy roses." Gin said, and both he and Matt laughed.

"If I know you now like I knew you back then…then I'll say that you're after some girl. Am I right?"

"He likes Mimi!" T.K. piped up.

"Be quiet, T.K.!" Matt said as he held T.K.'s mouth, and blushed furiously.

"Mimi. She was a really nice girl. She was pretty quiet though. I guess you could say that she was sorta pretty. She would look at you nervously whenever you came into the store."

"Really?" Matt asked. Gin nodded.

"You gotta meet my sister." Gin said.

"Okay."

Gin pushed back a row of beads that hung over a door.

"Meet Kin. She was also an orphan at the same orphanage." Gin said.

"Hi." Kin said, her hair was a light shade of purple.

"Whatcha doing?" T.K. asked.

"Drawing." Kin answered.

"Drawing what?" T.K. asked. Kin turned around, and pulled out a piece of paper. It had a crescent moon in the background. And in the foreground was a darkly shaded rose.

"That's pretty. Can I have it when you're done?" Matt asked.

"If I ever get done." Kin answered. Matt looked up at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Oh geez. I really have to go. See you later!" Matt said as he handed Gin some money. Matt pulled T.K. who was eating jujubes again, and rushed out the door. They quickly ran to the metro, and bought two tickets. As they boarded the metro, T.K. said, 'You don't have to take me home. I can get home by myself. You're my half-brother…and you know that I can go home by myself."

"But I wanna go with you." Matt said, and the both of them didn't say anything else until the end of the trip. They left the metro, and walked to T.K.'s, and once, Matt's house.

Nancy looked out the window, "Matt," she whispered to herself. Matt knocked on the door twice, and Nancy opened it.

"Mommy!" T.K. cried as she hugged Nancy.

"I-uh-I gotta go." Matt said, as he turned on his head, and started to walk.

"Matt." Nancy said quietly.

"-Mom." Matt replied back as he looked back around.

"You look tired. You should stay here for tonight."

"Okay." Matt replied quietly.

The sun was starting to set, making the sky turned a fiery red color. A very well known candy store was just about to close up when Mimi walked in the door.

"Mimi!" Gin shouted happily.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" He said.

"Hey."

"Could you do me a favor?" Mimi asked.

"Sure what is it?"

Mimi handed Gin two roses, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and Mimi ran off.

*********************************************************************************

Matt turned silently in his sleep. His dreams started flashing in his mind. He saw a ghostly white car, which ran off the end of a cliff. Two roses silently wilted, and all the petals fell off. Matt suddenly sat up. Cold sweat dripped off the side of his face. He wiped his face with the face of his hand.

"It was all a dream. Just a dream. Only a dream." He told himself. On the desk of the room, he saw two roses. The moonlight reflected off the two roses. One was a silver color, and the other was a gold color. Matt looked at it curiously, but went back to sleep.

The next morning, Matt was awoken by the sound of sirens blasting. He rushed out of his room.

"Mom! What happened?" He asked.

"There was terrible accident yesterday night because of the fog. I heard it on the radio, so I couldn't see who were the victims. The fog seems to have blocked the TV signals." Nancy said. Matt rushed back to his room, and looked on the table, which held the two roses the night before. Both the silver and gold rose had only one petal left hanging on, and it lay on the other wilted petals. They were both dull colors now. Less brighter and shinier than they were the night before. Matt picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"Hi. This is Matt. Is Tai there?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, wait, let me wake him up." Faint sounds of Tai's mother yelling at Tai to get up were heard.

"Hi…" Tai groaned.

"Turn on your TV. To any news channel." Matt said into the receiver.

"You wake me up just to watch news?" Tai asked, but still did as Matt said.

"Yeah? So? Two people died in an accident. So what? Big deal." Tai said unenthusiastically.

"Look closer. Can you identify the two?" Matt asked, and crossed his fingers.

"Looks like some girl with purple hair, and a guy with blue hair."

That was all Matt heard. The phone dropped from his hand, and clattered to table with a loud, 'Clunk.' Matt rushed outside and pulled Nancy's bike out. He jumped on the bike, and rode as fast as he could to where the sirens were blasting. He walked his bike up to next to some guy.

"I heard that the two that died were the two from downtown, the candy store." The guy said. As much as he wanted to stay and see if they were alive, he couldn't he couldn't stand it anymore.Everything was just changing too fast for him. He rushed back to his once home, and dumped the bike on the lawn. He ran inside, and flung himself on the bed. All his power was drained from him. All he could think was that he had no feelings anymore. His heart felt black, his mind, blank. Nancy watched sadly and quietly from a crack in the door. She nodded to herself, and walked back to the living room. She picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello? Nippon Airways?"

*********************************************************************************

"Where are we going?" T.K. asked.

"Somewhere else." Nancy answered quickly, and went back to her phone call.

"I told you. We're leaving…we're going to America with my sister…he's my son too…the entire flight is booked…the only way you can is by flying some other day…or by some secret jet plane or something…look I really have to go…Bye!" Nancy clicked her cell phone off.

"Flight one-one-three now boarding, repeat, flight one-one-three now boarding." The intercom buzzed.

"Well, that's our flight. Com'on, let's go." Nancy said as she picked up her things. Mimi came running in the distance.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Mimi shouted. Matt turned around to see Mimi. Mimi leaned on Matt's backpack.

"I-I really have to go. I'm sorry." That was all Matt said as he walked to board the plane.

"MATT! I LOVE YOU!" Mimi shouted after him. Matt turned around to look at Mimi, but was pushed back by the other passengers. Mimi ran to the large window by he gate.

Matt sat right next to the small window on the plane. Mimi was looking at him sadly out the large window. Matt sadly sighed, and tapped T.K. on the shoulder. She nodded, and the two traded places. T.K. sat down, playing her NeoGeo Pocket™ again. Matt turned around in his seat, and unzipped his backpack. He reached in to grab his own NeoGeo Pocket™ when he pricked himself on something sharp. He pulled his finger out, and started to suck on his finger to get the blood to stop flowing when his eyes came upon something. He pulled it out. It was a rose. A little piece of paper hung to the bottom. He lifted the rose up to look at the piece of paper.

'I'll always be there.' The words said in a hardly legible handwriting. Then underneath it, was something else…it was a signature. Mimi's signature. Matt leaned over T.K. to look out the window. He saw Mimi disappear from sight…and maybe even…his life.

Mimi sadly wrote into her diary. Her handwriting was smeared with large teardrops. The handwriting was so light that even she herself could hardly read it…but she knew what it said because it came from her heart.

'I thought I had found the one. The one I was waiting for all my life. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe I just destined to live with this loneliness all my life. I thought I loved him.'

Just a few simple words that a child could piece together…meant a whole world to Mimi. She stood up and look out the window. The sky was empty. No moon…no stars. It was a starless night. But then out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a single star…and it just happened to be a shooting star. Mimi closed her eyes.

"Star light…star bright. Please grant the wish I make tonight. I wish I may…I wish I might. Have the wish I make tonight. I wish that he would come back…I wish that…oh what's the use. This stuff only works on stupid old movies," Mimi said angrily, and her voice sounded wounded, and sad. She roughly closed the curtains. The only star gave a twinkle, as if confirming the wish.

The air around the New Mellow Plum was totally silent. The picture of the moon and rose was still on the table. A pencil stood up. On the top, the wrote 'Happily Never After', and on the bottom, it wrote, 'To Matt with love, from Kin.'

'Like I said. Life isn't a fairy tale.' Matt thought to himself.

And the both of them said in a perfect unison…"And they live…happily…never… after…"

The End

…Or is it?


End file.
